Mary Margaret Blanchard
Mary Margaret Blanchard is a charitable, sensitive elementary school teacher in Storybrooke, Maine. When Mary Margaret recognizes Henry’s own unhappiness, she gives him a fairy tale book with the intention of instilling in him some hope in a town where hope is often elusive. Henry devours the stories in the book and becomes possessed of the notion that it describes real characters and events. Mary Margaret’s single act of giving Henry the book has set into motion a chain reaction that will change the town of Storybrooke and the lives of everyone in it. History Teaching Mary Margaret was first seen teaching at Storybrooke's local school. However, when Regina Mills and Emma Swan arrive, things get a little uncomfortable. Regina asks how Henry got Mary Margaret's credit card. The teacher insists that she knew nothing about Henry's actions and claims that he must have stolen her credit card. Angry, Regina realizes that Mary Margaret gave Henry the fairy tale book, and the teacher defends herself, saying that he's a special child and needs to let his imagination blossom. The mayor storms off, and Emma talks to Mary Margaret, who says that Henry needed the book so that he could have hope of a happy ending. Emma realizes that the teacher knows where Henry is, and Mary Margaret suggests that she check Henry's Castle. Volunteering at the Hospital Mary Margaret was seen at the Storybrooke hospital as a volunteer. She places many flowers on patients' beds and then goes to see a male patient, John Doe, later known as David Nolan. She places flowers on his bedside table and leaves him. The man is actually Prince James Charming, her true love. Encouraging Emma to Stay When Emma takes Henry to school, he goes inside after saying that he's glad Emma believes him, with a huge smile on his face. Mary Margaret sees them talk and comes over to thank Emma for cheering Henry up, saying it was nice to see him smile. She explains to Emma that Regina has managed to remain mayor through intimidation, and Henry thinks that Mary Margaret is Snow White. When she asks who Henry thinks Emma herself is, Emma lies by saying she's not in the book. Bailing Emma Out After Emma was set up, she was arrested and sent to jail. Henry arrives with Mary Margaret and tells Emma that he knew she was gathering intel for his operation. He also says Mary Margaret is offering to pay the bail, much to Emma's surprise. After being bailed out, Emma goes to see Mary Margaret and pays her back the bail money. The teacher offers to hear her out and offers her cinnamon hot chocolate and cookies. Emma asks why she trusts her, and she says that she has the feeling that they've met before. She believes that Emma is innocent, but Emma says that she's leaving to keep Henry from being hurt. Mary Margaret points out that because Emma wants to leave is the very reason to stay, because she cares about Henry and there will be no one else to protect him. Taking the Class to the Hospital The next day, Mary Margaret is volunteering, along with her students, at the hospital and notices Henry sitting with the John Doe patient. He asks what is wrong with the patient, and Mary Margaret explains that he's been there in a coma for as long as she has been volunteering, and no one knows who he is or what family he has, which she believes is sad. Henry asks if she is sure she doesn't know who he is, and Mary Margaret says that she doesn't. The two then leave the room. Waking Up John Doe Henry believes that the curse is keeping John Doe and Mary Margaret apart by keeping him in a coma. Emma Swan doesn't believe it, but Henry insists that they have to remind them by having Mary Margaret read the story to the coma patient. His mother agrees but says that she'll ask her. Emma then talks to Mary Margaret and suggests that she play along with Henry's idea so that he'll realize that he's wrong on his own when nothing happens. Mary Margaret admits that it's a good idea, and Emma tells her that they'll meet at Granny's the next day for breakfast for a full report. Mary Margaret starts reading the fairy tale book to John Doe, telling the story of how Prince James Charming chased the thief and how they fell in love. As she comes to the end of the story, John Doe suddenly grabs her hand. She summons Dr. Whale, but everything is still steady. He suggests that she might have dozed off and imagined things, and then tells her to go home and get some sleep. Once Mary Margaret leaves, Dr. Whale calls Regina and tells her what happened, including the fact that Mary Margaret was involved and that there was some minor brain-wave fluctuation. Searching for John Doe Somehow, John Doe manages to escape, and Sheriff Graham starts a search party. He, Emma, and Mary Margaret follow John Doe's trail. While the sheriff goes ahead, Mary Margaret asks Emma how she became a bail bondsman, and Emma says that she's been doing it as long as she can remember. When Mary Margaret pushes the issue and concludes that it started with Emma searching for her parents, she asks Emma if she ever found them. Emma eludes the question, saying, "It depends who you ask." Henry sneaks away from Regina and comes to find Mary Margaret and tells her that John Doe is looking for her. She doesn't believe him, and he insists that she needs to stop and let John Doe catch up to her. Emma tells him to go home, but as Henry argues, Graham calls them over. He has found John Doe's patient tag with blood on it. The search party immediately rushes to a nearby river where they find John Doe unconscious on the shore. Mary Margaret begins CPR, pleading for the mysterious man to stay with her. As she is giving up, she kisses him, and he sputters to life. Elated, she holds his head, reassuring him he will be alright. John Doe thanks her for saving him. Upon asking who he is he, replies that he doesn't know. Gallery Trivia *Snow White's real world name, Mary Margaret, is possibly a play on the name of Margarete von Waldeck, a historical figure whose extremely similar story possibly inspired Snow White's. Like Snow White she was stunningly beautiful, had a bad relationship with her step mother, died under suspicious circumstances of poisoning, though not by her already dead stepmother, and many other parallels exist between the two stories. *Her name may also be a play on Maria Sophia Margaretha Catharina von Erthal, a woman who lived in the city of Lohr, the supposed birthplace of Snow White. *In French, "blancard" means '"'white," a reference to her real name, Snow White. *Enjoys her hot chocolate with cinnamon. *In her apartment, the word "blackbird" (and various other words like "paste, grate, polish") is written on her wall, with a picture of one beside it. This may be in contrast to bluebirds, which were often Snow White's companions. Bluebirds are known to enjoy open spaces, while blackbirds prefer dense undergrowth and are sometimes kept as pets in cages. Likewise, Snow White is free in the fairytale world, whereas Mary Margaret is trapped in the real world. Category:Characters Category:Characters affected by the Dark Curse Category:Storybrooke Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Main Characters